1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to decorative light systems, and mole particularly to decorative light systems used as home furnishings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various decorative illuminated objects are known in the art, which display one or more lighting effects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,003 (“Schanberget”) discloses lighting systems for swimming pools, wall-mounted lighting systems, and window-mounted light-systems that include a processor that is configured to control a color-changing lighting effect generated by the lighting apparatus. Schanberget discloses that the lighting system may also include memory storing one or more lighting programs and/or data. The lighting systems may also include a user interface used to change and/or select the lighting effects generated by the lighting system. Schanberget also discloses that the lighting system may be provided with a plurality of LEDs controlled such that the light outputs from two or mote of the LEDs combine to produce a mixed colored light, and that the lighting system may be used in a variety of larger scale applications such as indoor and outdoor displays, decorative illumination, and special effects illumination.
U S. Pat. No. 6,536,914 (“Hoelen”) discloses an illumination system for illuminating a display device, comprising a light-emitting panel having at least one edge surface for coupling light into the light-emitting panel. The Hoelen illumination system further comprises a light source comprising a plurality of clusters of light-emitting diodes, each cluster includes one blue, one green, and one red LED Hoelen uses a mixing chamber with a dimensional relationship to the arrangement of the LED clusters to achieve a uniform, non-dynamic light distribution.
Other known lighting devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,308 which discloses a simulated candle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,186 which discloses a simulated neon light using LEDs, while controls for lighting display devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,431,719, 4,866,580, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0036424.
However, there are deficiencies associated with each of the foregoing lighting devices. For example, the known devices have limited applications and are overly difficult and expensive to manufacture. In addition, none of the known devices have communications capabilities to provide a control center remotely from the decorative lighting device. Still further, none of the known systems include multiple lighting devices that are wirelessly synchronized to present a coordinated light show. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved decorative lighting displays.